The Train
by EvaSky
Summary: Wheatley needs to go home and crashes into an old friend. Summary's lame. One-shot


**AN: I know, I know, I got to work on Broken Promises, but chapter 17 is so depressing. And I'm in a happy mood, maybe on another lonely day I'll write it. It's only a one-shot, so it shouldn't slow down the updates (ironically it's slowing it down right now). Anyway, this one doesn't have Chelley; it's just a friendship. Contains human Wheatley and talkative Chell. **

It has been ten full years since Wheatley had been into a human body by GLaDOS. She considered it a punishment/test; a win-win situation for her, but it wasn't so bad. There were only a few things that weren't so pleasant (which he would not list them). But he could do so much now, that he couldn't do as a core. Tasting food, being mobile, and having arms are the very things that he now has. The very thought of him having arms made him feel a little bit more dominate than GLaDOS. Humans can do so much with arms and hands, pushing buttons, carrying the portal gun and carrying things. This means, Wheatley could take her down in the matter of seconds er, actually minutes! Only one downside, which is that speech along with walking, took about a year to learn, so weird that humans didn't have soundcards or speakers, but could still communicate. No wonder the test subject (sad that Wheatley never knew her name) was a mute.

After he learned everything, She let him go for he could cause harm than good in the facility. GLaDOS gave instructions that he had to follow to find civilization. That was to find a train station about a mile outside and board any train and that would lead him to a city. Heck, he was satisfied; She even gave him clothes and money for buying a house or apartment. She said it was no use to her after all she was an AI. Aperture's money, or what's left of it, was a heavy load. The old caretaker must have been rich and swimming in money! Especially that some of it got burned from his (ugh, he didn't like thinking about it) his 'episode'. It was all behind him, but he still felt guilty.

He was following GLaDOS's advice and then went outside. Outside was not what he expected, it was a wheat field. Where was all the grass and trees that he had heard of? All he ever saw was wheat everywhere; he was starting to hope this wasn't a pathetic trap, just so she could laugh at him. Wheatley could just hear her voice, 'Did you really think I would let you go, moron?' He hated his nickname so much. Moron, what kind of a nickname was that? A lot of wobbly steps in the wheat field eventually made him found the train station thank lord that she didn't prank him.

Wheatley didn't want to go out of state just in case he wanted to go back to Aperture, so he decided to take the train to Lansing, Michigan. He got a lot of weird looks from other passengers once he entered, for white pants and a white shirt that had the Aperture logo on it weren't 'in fashion' supposedly. Why should he care though? At least he was going on a train with some type of clothing on. She said that it was frowned upon in human society to go around butt naked. Well, she was helping and that wasn't sarcasm.

He sat down on one of the seats. Then, he heard laughter coming from the entrance of the train. The laughs' owners were three women about in their twenties or thirties. One was a blonde, with greenish eyes and the one next to her, laughing was a red-head with glasses. The one behind the women, also joining in on the conversation he couldn't see but he could tell it was a girl about the same age as them. Two girls in the group sat down on the seat on the left side of Wheatley, continuing laughing and talking every few minutes. But the one left behind had no room. That's when Wheatley recognized her. It had to be that one test subject that cared about him! For she had long, dark brown hair with silver-ish eyes the only difference was that she had her hair hanged loose and was in dark strands on her shoulders.

She smiled politely and asked, "May I sit?" He was utterly shocked at her voice and with his own, shaky unused voice, he replied, "Yes, o…of… course." She sat down. The very person that he wanted to apologize to wasn't even looking at him anymore and continued talking to her friends. _"Come on, just ugh, shout out sorry or something! Just don't stand there like a…a moron!" _ Wheatley thought, but didn't have the strength to do it. Instead, he just stared out the window. The train hasn't even started yet and it's been almost an hour or it feels like it. He wished he had his digital clock he always had when he was a core. When is the off chance of that happening again?

Eventually, the conversation stopped about five minutes before the train was leaving the station, and the two friends his old friend had were starting to leave. "Hey, Chell! Have fun in Lansing! See you this summer!" The red-head and the blonde said in unison. She waved good-bye and smiled sadly. Oh, so her name is Chell? At least he didn't feel miserable at the fact of not knowing her name. The fact that it was the same person he betrayed now was becoming more believable. After her friends had left, she was that mute he had once known. Her expression blank and unblinking. She than was starting to fall asleep once the train had started. Before she close her eyes he interrupted, "So…what brings you to g-go to Lansing?" He actually surprised himself by managing to say 'Lansing'. She opened her eyes, "Well, I grew up there and Michigan always reminds me of old times. That and my house is there." Chell said with her somehow clear voice.

The silence came over them again, and with it, Wheatley just wanted to say he was sorry. This was his last chance, after this he wouldn't know where she is. Before she started another attempt to fall asleep he shouted really fast, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, so sorry!" Chell jumped, startled and looked at him to see if he was talking to her. She then looked confused and her eyes were on the blondie that just apologized out of nowhere. "For what?" Chell replied.

"For…you may not remember me but… for everything. For trying to kill you. Everything. I'm so sorry." Wheatley said. She jumped and widen her eyes in shock and also maybe a little anger. Well, he had the strength to say it but will he have the iron face to avoid any violence on his head? "I'm sorry, that was all I was thinking about in space. I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you someday I will." Surprised, she hugged him and that shutted him up.

"Forgiven." She said.

** AN: Bluh, I don't like this one but I just wanted to post it anyway, cheers! **


End file.
